


Loki Runs Away!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Thor, Bare Bottom, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, Frantic Frigga, Loki lives!, Running Away, Teen Loki, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, slap, strict odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Loki gets a spanking and runs away, hoping to start a new life! he quickly discovers that running away is not the answer. Angry Thor, strict Odin, Frantic Frigga and absolutely adorable little fourteen year old Loki. One small bottom spanked twice!





	Loki Runs Away!

Loki was grounded. Both he and Thor had been punished for bickering and fighting. In actual terms, Loki was no match for Thor. At fourteen the boy was rack thin, weighing only just over eighty pounds. The fight had been short lived. Loki had jumped on Thor’s back from atop the border wall of the Great Fountain and begun to pound his head with small fists and Thor, at twenty years old weighing a sturdy one hundred seventy five pounds had plucked him off and thrown him to the ground. Loki had bloodied Thor’s lip and he returned the favour with a sharp slap to the smaller boy’s face.   
The moment he did it, Thor felt terrible guilt. Loki, still furious, now had tears in his eyes and a rill of blood issuing from his mouth. Odin had caught the last few minutes of the fight and separated them. After giving both boys a chance to speak their minds, The All Father punished both. Thor was paddled and confined to his room and Loki was taken over Odin’s knee and given a thorough, bare bottom spanking. Both boys were grounded for one week and Loki seethed, thinking only of his own bruised ego.   
With a bloody lip and a smarting little bottom, Loki hatched a plan to get back at all of the adults who had wronged him! He would run away. He cloaked himself and generated a body double to fool any snooping adult who came by. It was an easy matter to wait until someone used the Bifrost to leave Asgard. Loki caught a ride with a Midgardian and ended up landing in an alley in some Midgardian city. He remained cloaked long enough to abscond with some Midgardian clothing and food. Once he was dressed and had eaten, he uncloaked himself and confidently proceeded to set out for adventure! 

* * * *

“Husband! Our son is missing and you sit there, calmly eating your noon meal?” Frigga said worriedly.   
“Do not worry my wife.” He began, wiping his mouth. “I know exactly where he is. Heimdall found him an hour ago and he is fine. He has been instructed to bring the boy up at the first sign of trouble.”   
“I don’t understand you at all!” Frigga said on the verge of tears. “Loki is fourteen! He is just a baby and alone on in that dangerous realm.”  
“He is on the verge of learning a valuable lesson my dear. He ran away from home because he was angry at us for punishing him. He thinks himself man enough to take care of himself without his parents. He will soon learn better. Nature has a way of teaching stubborn children my dear.” 

* * * *

Loki walked the streets of Manhattan, his pockets crammed with Midgardian currency and his head full of ideas. It wasn’t long before he ran into a few boys his age in front of a market. He approached them and tried to strike up a conversation with them.   
“Hello. My name is Loki. Can you tell me the name of this place?”   
“What are you talking about, pendejo?” The larger boy spat. He and the other boys began talking to one another in a language Loki could not understand. They all turned to him laughing. Loki walked away, humiliated. Nevermind them, he thought. I’ll just find some place to stay until I familiarize myself with this strange realm. It wasn’t long until he found a sign which read: Rooms to rent. He walked up to the door and knocked timidly. An old woman answered the door.   
“Hello ma’am. I am looking for a room to rent.” The elderly woman, who reminded Loki of Matron Rin bade him come inside. She led him into a dusty, ancient looking parlour and bade him sit down. His bottom was still sore from his recent encounter with his father’s palm but he was tired of standing. He eased himself into the soft chair.   
“Who are you, child?” The old woman asked.   
“My name is Loki ma’am.”   
“What are you doing downtown, trying to rent a room all by yourself.”   
“I am independent. I also have currency.” Loki pulled the huge wad of bills from his pocket and showed the old woman. Her eyes grew wide.   
“Where did you get that much money!” She said nervously.   
“I…I earned it.” Loki replied.   
“How old are you?” She asked now, spearing him with a critical look.   
“Four…eighteen.” He lied.   
“Fourteen. I see. A runaway.” She said all too accurately.   
“No! I’m an adult!” Loki spat back nervously.   
“An adult who was recently spanked. I saw how carefully you sat down.” She said. “Your parents punished you and you decided to run away. Do you think I’m a fool?”   
“N…no ma’am!” Loki replied, shrinking away from the old woman’s pointed question.   
“Whatever your parents spanked you for you no doubt deserved it! Now go back home and take that money back where you found it.” She pulled the boy up by the arm and applied a brisk spank to his already sore little bottom. Loki yelped and hopped in place as he was sent along to the door.   
Once outside, he rubbed his backside, thinking about what the old woman said. Miserably, he walked the ten blocks back to where he started and looked skyward. Heimdall brought him up immediately, giving him a stern look as he walked to the throne room. Odin was sat on his throne and the room was completely empty.   
“Papa?” He said timidly, approaching the dais.   
“Well, the traveler returns!” Odin boomed. Loki flinched, looking up at his father.   
“I’m sorry I ran away, papa.” He said meekly.   
“Your mother was beside herself. Go and tell her you are back.” Loki turned and walked slowly, dreading his mother’s wrath. Halfway down the corridor he met her. She was walking, her hands clasped to her chest, a worried look on her sweet face. The sight of her made the boy burst into tears.   
“Mama!” He shouted suddenly, running to her and colliding with her skirt.   
“My baby!” She cried, holding him close and kissing his head and face. “mama was so worried!”   
“I’m sorry for running away!” Loki cried, clutching his mother for dear life. Suddenly, Frigga grasped his pipestem arm and dragged him along to his room. Loki knew with dreadful certainty that his bottom was about to be rewarmed. He didn’t care. He was safe at home with his loving parents. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked him over, head to toe for injuries. Loki found this funny considering the fact that she meant to blister his behind anyway!  
“I was worried to death about you!” She cried as she pulled him over her lap and tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees. His poor little tail was already pink from Odin’s spanking but she ignored it, applying twenty brisk, stinging smacks to the soft, wriggling little tail. Loki yelped and cried but through it all he felt loved and cared for. “You must never, never run away from mama again!” She scolded, accentuating each word with a stinging smack to his burning little cheeks. When she stopped spanking him she shockingly bend down and tenderly kissed his stinging little bottom! “Mama loves that cute little tushie.” She said sweetly.   
Loki blushed at this and lay still now, sniffling and moaning as his mother ghosted her soft hand over his sore little behind. “I’m sorry mama. I’ll never run away again.” He said, swiping his eyes with his sleeve. Frigga picked him up and began to rock him in her arms, shushing him and cooing soft, loving words into his ear.   
‘There, there. Mama’s baby is home. Yes, sweetling. Mama knows it stings. That’s my good boy. Shhhhh. Mama loves her baby.” She reached down and took about half of the sting away, letting the boy relax in her arms.   
“I love you, mama.” Loki peeped adorably, snuggling his mother and groaning like a spanked puppy. Frigga rubbed the sore little tail gently, humming and rocking him until he fell sound asleep. 

* * * *

Loki deliberately avoided the Observatory for an entire week, dreading his next encounter with Heimdall. Finally screwing up enough courage to face his doom, he walked into the Observatory and presented himself for discipline.   
“Hello Little One. Have you come for your spanking?” The big sentry asked, smiling.   
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked. The huge man stepped off the lock and guided the tiny teen into his ante room and sat down, laying Loki over his knees. Loki sucked in a dramatic breath and held it, waiting for a proper hiding! Heimdall saw the tense boy steeling himself and he delivered the first spank. It was a good smack, delivered with a great deal of mercy. Loki’s little bottom stung and tingled in the wake of it. The man applied about fifteen more of them to the tiny, adorable little bottom under his palm. Loki said ‘Ouch!” with each spank but did not cry. He groaned and wriggled his soft little behind charmingly, making Heimdall smile. When it was over the big man picked him up and cuddled him gently, rubbing the warm little cheeks. They were barely pink and just as cute as they could possibly be. Heimdall smiled and gave them a loving pat. He stood the boy on his feet and kissed his head. Loki hugged the big man’s neck, laying his sweet little face on Heimdall’s cheek.   
“You are such a good boy.” The man said softly.   
Loki smiled and walked out of the Observatory, promising himself to be good. At least for the foreseeable future!


End file.
